Un Regalo Para Saori
by Kaily Lowkly
Summary: Saori esta molesta, Seiya buscará un regalo para animarla, pero las cosas no salen tan bien como el quisiera


**UN REGALO PARA SAORI**

**NOTA:** Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, no soy muy buena para escribir humor, pero hago el intento, así que ojala lo disfruten.

Saint Seiya, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de quien tenga los derechos respectivos, yo sólo tomé prestados a los personajes.

Y bueno este fanfic es una parodia de un capítulo que vi de Bob Esponja a ver que les parece.

UN REGALO PARA SAORI

**By: Kaily**

Una mañana en el Santuario de Athena en Grecia, se encontraban dos caballeros, el Pegaso y el Fénix esperando a su diosa. Pero algo raro pasaba pues se estaba haciendo tarde y Saori no aparecía, lo cual empezaba a alterar al Pegaso.

Seiya: Oye Ikki qué le habrá pasado a Saori-San? ToT

Ikki: Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa!

Seiya: Es que ya tardó mucho en llegar!

Ikki: Ah, no te preocupes de seguro llegará pronto.

En eso, para dicha del caballero de Pegaso, Athena, mejor conocida como Saori Kido va llegando con un MUY mal humor.

Seiya: Hola Saori! Que bueno que llegas, nos temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo malo! Lo bueno es que ya llegaste y...

Saori: CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, NO VES QUE TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER QUE EL ESTAR ESCUCHANDO TODAS TUS TONTERÍAS! ò.ó

Seiya: O.O pero Saori-San por qué me gritas ToT

Saori: Lo siento Seiya lo que pasa es que mi cama es tan dura (claro porque es de piedra!) y me destroza la espalda y eso me pone de muy mal humor.

Luego Saori se va y el Pegaso se queda pensando como hacer que su diosa se sienta mejor y entonces se le ocurre un plan para animarla.

Seiya: Ikki, algo malo le pasa a Saori-San no crees?

Ikki: No

Seiya: Deberíamos hacer algo para que se sienta mejor.

Ikki:...

Seiya: Sabes, tengo una idea!

Ikki: O.O cómo dices? Seiya estas seguro de qué te sientes bien?

Seiya: Si, hay que comprarle un colchón nuevo a Saori-San para que este de buen humor y vuelva a ser la de antes!

Ikki: No lo sé, ... La verdad a mi me gusta más la nueva Saori, ... te grita más.

Seiya: Eso quiere decir que no me ayudarás?

Ikki: No

Seiya: Ikki no quiere ayudarme qué haré ahora? Ya sé le voy a decir a Hyoga el de seguro si me ayuda.

Entonces el Pegaso le contó su plan al caballero del Cisne, el cual aceptó ayudarle, así que ambos fueron a una fábrica de colchones para comprar uno y regalárselo a Saori.

Ya en el Santuario Seiya y Hyoga preparaban una tarjeta para dársela a Saori junto con su nuevo colchón y entonces...

Ikki: Así que adulando a la jefa no?

Seiya: No Ikki le hacemos una tarjeta a Saori-San para dársela junto con el colchón que le compramos para que este muy feliz. nn

Ikki: A sí? Pues trae acá –dice mientras le quita la tarjeta y empieza a escribir algo. –Listo, ahora esta perfecta.

Hyoga: Qué? Pero si tu ni siquiera ayudaste a pagarlo!

Seiya: No importa Hyoga, mientras más firmen la tarjeta Saori-San estará más feliz nn

Ikki: Cierto, además todo esto del colchón fue mi idea.

Hyoga: ¬¬ si claro.

Ya en la noche Saori se dispone a dormir pero se da cuenta de que algo anda mal.

Saori: Algo raro tiene mi cama de piedra, no esta dura, es más suave y cómoda y zzzzzzzzzzz

En eso salen de quién sabe donde Seiya, Ikki y Hyoga y despiertan a Saori.

Saori: O.O Que hacen ustedes aquí!

Seiya: Te gusta tu nuevo colchón Saori-San?

Saori: Nuevo colchón?

Seiya: Si lo que pasa es que como dijiste que tu cama de piedra te molestaba mucho decidimos comprarte un colchón nuevo para que te sientas mejor.

Ikki: Todo fue mi idea.

Saori: QUÉ! Ahí es donde guardaba todo mi dinero! –dice mientras estrangula a Ikki.

Ikki: Qué no conoces los bancos? O.oU

Hyoga: y además viene con esta tarjeta –dice el cisne mientras saca un sobre.

Saori: Trae dinero dentro? –pregunta la diosa ilusionada.

Hyoga: eh...no.

Saori: No me siento bien !...ToT X-X

Saori se desmaya y la llevan a un hospital en una ambulancia.

**En el hospital...**

Seiya le pregunta a un doctor como se encuentra su querida Saori.

Seiya: se recuperará Saori-San doctor?

Doctor: No a menos que recupere todo su dinero, de otra manera seguirá en coma.

Ikki: Todo fue culpa de ustedes dos!

Policía: Usted es Ikki Kido, Caballero del Fénix?

Ikki: Si por qué?

Policía: Entonces si Saori Kido muere usted ira a la cárcel.

Ikki: O.O pero porqué?

Policía: Por que usted es él que firmo esta tarjeta y por lo tanto es el responsable de lo ocurrido a la señorita Kido.

Vemos la tarjeta que dice:

SAORI TODO FUE MI IDEA!

ATTE: IKKI, CABALLERO DEL FÉNIX.

Ikki: Tenemos que recuperar ese colchón! Seiya dónde lo dejaste?

Seiya: Como ya no servía lo tiré al basurero.

Ikki: Entonces allá es a donde iremos!

**En el basurero...**

Los tres se acercan y ven que dentro del basurero se escuchan muchos rugidos y sale fuego, entonces se percatan de un letrero que dice:

_CUIDADO!_

_DRAGÓN GIGANTE LANZA FUEGO DE TRES CABEZAS._

_SE COMERÁ A QUIEN ENTRE!_

Hyoga: Qué clase de basurero es este que hasta tienen un dragón?

**En el hospital donde se encontraba Saori...**

Doctor: enfermera esta paciente no tiene seguro parar costear esta habitación y nada dinero con el que pueda pagarnos, no puede estar ocupando esta habitación.

Enfermera: ya me encargo de eso –agarra la camilla la saca del cuarto y la deja en un pasillo enfrente de una maquina expendedora.

**De regreso al basurero...**

Ikki: Bien este es el plan, ustedes dos van y recuperan el colchón.

Hyoga: y por qué nosotros tenemos que ir a recuperarlo?

Ikki: porque yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar que nada malo les pase.

Hyoga: ah, ya veo, tu si eres un amigo de verdad Ikki.

Ikki: si lo se, ¬¬ entonces como iba diciendo este es el plan, ustedes dos van y recuperan el colchón, lo llevamos a la habitación de Saori esta se recupera y así yo NO iré a la cárcel.

Entonces Seiya y Hyoga se suben a la reja que esta de por medio, en la cual Ikki estaba recargado; pero el peso de los dos caballeros es demasiado como para que la cerca lo soporte así que esta se rompe y se voltea y entonces queda Ikki adentro y Seiya y Hyoga afuera.

Ikki cae dónde esta el dragón gigante y se ven chorros de fuego, se oyen rugidos y se oyen los gritos de horror de Ikki.

**De vuelta al hospital...**

Dos doctores están charlando.

Doctor1: -mirando a Saori –sabe, creo que tenemos que hablar de esta paciente suya.

Doctor2: En serio?

Doctor1: Si, creo que debemos extirparla quirúrgicamente de enfrente de la maquina expendedora. Esta paciente no puede estar aquí! ASÍ NO PUEDO ALCANZAR MI CHOCOLATE!

Doctor2: Tiene razón doctor, ENFERMERA! Encárguese de esto!

Enfermera: Ya voy. –y entonces saca la camilla y a Saori del hospital y la deja afuera en la entrada.

**Mientras tanto en el basurero...**

Después de eso vemos Ikki escondido dentro de una caja con un walkie-talkie que quien sabe de donde salió y cuenta su nuevo plan a los caballeros.

Ikki: Bien, este es el nuevo plan, yo seré el recuperador y ustedes la carnad.. quiero decir los distractores, hagan mucho ruido de ese lado del basurero y en eso yo recuperaré el colchón, entendido?

Seiya: Entendido Ikki.-a Hyoga- no entendí bien todo eso pero bueno. Hagamos mucho ruido!

Hyoga y Seiya se ponen a gritar y hacer mucho ruido con las tapas de los basureros y entonces el dragón gigante va hacia donde Seiya y Hyoga están haciendo ruido y se dispone a atacarlos. Los dos caballeros se paralizan del miedo que les da ser comidos por un dragón así que Seiya en un heroico acto de valentía se protege con un cucharón de madera que estaba por ahí tirado. Entonces el dragón se porta como un manso cachorrito de tres cabezas que quiere que le tiren una vara para ir a buscarla.

Seiya: Así que quieres esto no? Entonces Tráelo!. –y avienta el cucharón para que el dragón vaya a buscarlo.

En eso Ikki ya había hasta donde estaba el colchón y estaba a punto de recuperarlo cuando...

Ikki: ya estoy cerca, recuperaré ese estúpido colchón ahora, mmm, pero que es esto? –mira el cucharón de madera que cayó a un lado suyo.

Ikki: Vaya, necesitaba uno de estos –recoge el cucharón y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, pero no advierte que el dragón va tras él.

**En el hospital...**

Abogado: Qué significa esto! Esto es un hospital! No podemos tener a los pacientes enfrente! Tratamos de manejar un negocio. Ahuyentarían la clientela! ENFERMERA!

Doctor: Ya veo, creo que tiene razón, ENFERMERA!

Enfermera: Ahora voy –entonces empuja la camilla con un puntapié y esta empieza a bajar a toda velocidad por una colina.

**En el basurero...**

Ikki: Bien, nuevo plan, ustedes usen estos disfraces de carne y esta loción de aroma a carne, entran y le dicen al ese monstruoso dragón "Truco o Trato", el dragón se dará cuenta de que no tiene dulces y entonces irá a comprarlos, luego yo entro y recupero el colchón.

Hyoga: no me gusta mucho este disfraz.

Ikki: es porque no te has puesto la loción.

Hyoga: ah ya veo.

Seiya: Que buen plan Ikki!

Ikki: si, si, lo sé. Idiotas...¬¬ -murmura.

Entonces los dos caballeros entran y el dragón se les va acercando amenazadoramente

Hyoga: Seiya... creo que ya porque somos las carnadas O.o

Entonces Ikki esta cerca del colchón y Seiya y Hyoga de ser devorados por el dragón gigante, cuando llega Saori en una camilla a toda velocidad, entonces choca con el dragón y ambos vuelan por los aires como consecuencia de la velocidad y del choque; entonces Saori aterriza cerca del colchón y del dragón gigante, que esta a punto de atacarla, pero Saori huele el dinero y se recupera.

Seiya: huye Saori-San! Corre! Corre como si no estuvieras en coma! Oh no! Yo iré a salvarte! Saori-Saaaaaaan!

El dragón gigante se acerca al colchón y a Saori, pero ésta, ya recuperada, se enoja y comienza a golpearlo.

Seiya: O.O

Hyoga: O.O

Ikki: O.o? Saori puede hacer eso?

En ese momento con uno de los golpes de Saori el Dragón sale volando y cae justo donde estaba Ikki y comienza a perseguirlo y a lanzarle fuego.

Ikki: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! No merezco que me pase esto!.

**Mientras tanto...**

Saori: Oh, dinero, prometo no volver a dejarte sólo! nn

Seiya: Saori-San te recuperaste!

Saori: Si Seiya, eh... por qué están vestidos de carne?

Seiya: Y no es sólo carne, es carne de primera nn

Saori: O.o?

FIN **NOTA: **Bueno, eso es todo, como ya les dije este fic se me ocurrió con un capítulo de Bob Esponja, se que tal vez no es muy bueno pero hago lo que puedo nn En fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, crítica constructiva, o lo que quieran decirme adelante, mándenme un review o escríbanme a mi e-mail y les responderé con gusto. "Sólo soy una soñadora que algún día volará con sus propias alas"


End file.
